


Friendships can start with one tear

by orphan_account



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The townspeople desperately wanted to know why 21 year old Lin was so infituated with the sheriff, and the mayor was determined to find out why.





	Friendships can start with one tear

“I’m going to ask you what im assuming to be a very personal question, you don’t have to answer if the topic is too sensitive for you,” The mayor looked at Lin the eye, “Why do his- the sheriff’s neck around the noose so bad anyway?”

 

Lin took the cigarette of of her mouth and stared at the mayor like she was crazy, “Answer my question first. Why do you want to know so bad?”

 

The mayor shot back her own glare, ”Why do I want to know? You should be asking the whole town to be frank, our jailor thinks you’re too insane to be dealt with and I’m the only person who genuinely wants to know. I promise to consider your feelings, and I probably won’t know why you wanted him dead since I’ve never felt any real hatred for anyone, but I could possibly get you some help if you’d-“

 

“Forget it, lady. If you’re going to ramble about feelings all day then we’ll never have time to talk,” Lin rolled her eyes and set her hands on the table, “So, are you done with your speeches yet or should I wait?”

 

_What was I thinking? Trying to talk to this insane young woman._ Carniella thought. Lin was supposedly a normal person until she hit her late teens. That was when her obsession started, her friends reported that she always talked about lynching our poor sheriff and then she never had any friends after that.

 

”Just spill, please. Time is ticking, dear.”

 

”So, it started when my brown eyes met his blue ones. I began stalking him, like, obsessively. And honestly, I’m not sure how I found the courage to approach him,” Lin took a deep breath, “And then when I told him how I felt about him, and he just shook and head and laughed along with his friends,”

 

”Go on, please don’t hesitate.” Carnellia crossed her legs and laced her arms on the table in front of her with eyes filled with curiosity and genuine worry.

 

”And honestly, I was heartbroken, I made a complete fool of myself. I gave up on love completely until a few days later I was complemplating on convincing the townspeople to lynch him.” The executioner pushed her chair back and stood up, “Ugh, why do you even care? I’m just a nobody, and you know that... you just want this tea so you can gossip about it with everyone else.”

 

The mayor motioned for Lin to sit back down, “Please carry on. I promise I won’t tell anyone. It’ll just be between you and me.”

 

Lin’s eyes were skeptical, “Answer my question.. Why do you even care?”

 

”Because I’ve had a severe crush on a certain boy before and I’ve had to let him go, just like you.. but my way of coping with it wasn’t obsessively trying to lynch an innocent man!” Carniella slammed her fist in anger on the table causing Lin to flinch.

 

”I-I..” Lin’s tone wavering, “Can you specify who? That doesn’t make me feel any better. In fact, that makes me feel worse, considering I still have a soul, so thank you very much for polluting my brain with terrible thoughts!”

 

”I’ve had a minor turned huge crush on the town’s old jailor. I confessed to him and he didn’t accept it, he just simply stated, ‘As much as I loved hearing you say all these kind things to me, I only see you as a friend, I only see you as a colleague, not a lover.’ And I cried for hours after that,” Carniella felt tears forming in her eyes as memories of her depression came rushing back to her, “And it really hurt.. after he died, I realized I couldn’t say anything to him. His cousin, April, was deeply hurt by your stupid actions, Lin. She’s still crying right now and hates you more than ever.”

 

”Well, I don’t want anyone else to get hurt! I just thought maybe if he died, I could kill myself, then he’d be stuck with me forever.. I just.. yeah that was inconsiderate of me. Can I go now? I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Seriously!” Lin cried right after that and Carniella’s heart broke.

 

”It seems your obsession has gone farther than I expected...” Carniella tried not to cry with her as losing her crush also deeply affected her mind and heart. “Thank you for sharing this with me. Like I promised, I won’t tell anyone.”

 

”Thanks for listening...” Lin replied, tears still rapidly falling down her eyes, “I’ve never had someone to talk to about my feelings, you’re my first...”

 

”Just promise me you won’t kill yourself please, darling? We all love you even if we say differently.” 

 

“I promise. Well, I’ll try.” Lin sniffled and earned a giggle from Carniella.

 

”See you tomorrow.”

 

-

Lin & Carniella became lifelong friends. The 21 year old executioner ditched her old life and mentally and became a bodyguard to protect Carniella from danger. Her 28 year old best friend was celebrated due to her quick thinking which led to the deaths of three killers, the arsonist, serial killer, and godfather, respectively.

 

Lin forgot about her dead crush quickly after she befriended the woman.

 

It wasn’t the same for Carniella. Seeing her friend so happy didn’t upset her but she never forgot about the long dead jailor which made her tear up every time a thought related to the man came into her mind. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” They ask, she says she’s fine and they’re just tears of joy but they don’t know. They never know.

 

Lin was oblivious too.


End file.
